Drum sticks are provided in a variety of forms. Most drum sticks have a smooth cylindrical butt end portion which serves as the handle, and from the inner end of which the stick tapers to a smaller end which is rounded at its tip or which is often provided with an enlarged generally spherical tip formation to engage the drum surface. Such conventional drum sticks are subject to breakage and tend to slip from the hands, especially when perspiration is present on the hands. In addition, the elongate tapered forms of conventional drum sticks makes them relatively expensive. This invention seeks to provide drum sticks of improved design, which are durable, which have frictional handle surfaces which are easily held onto despite perspiration on the hands, and which are inexpensive to manufacture.